


Submitting to Fate

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Emil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Michele, Omega Verse, Smut, YOI Rarepair Week, YOIRarePairWeek2020, omega submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Michele always kept his secondary gender a secret.  He didn't want the other skaters to know he was an omega.  So when he submitted in the dressing room at a competition, the question was which one of the alpha skaters was his true mate?
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	1. Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Yuri on Ice Rare Pair Week 2020. Day 3: Olympics/Omegaverse Be sure to check out the other great fics in the collection. 
> 
> Smut will be in Chapter 2.

Michele was waiting in the area behind the rink when the group of alphas came through, which included both Emil and Christophe. 

Christophe said, “Hey Michele, we are all going to go get changed and go to dinner. Do you want to come?”

Michele thought  _ I can’t really say no, because they will wonder why I don’t want to go. I can’t be trapped in a room full of alphas. What do I do? Everyone thinks I am a beta. None of them know, and they can’t know.  _

Michele said, “Sure.”

Michele got pulled along with the crowd of other skaters to the dressing room. Michele had forgotten what a room full of alphas smelled like. Normally he would wait until everyone had cleared out to change. He breathed through his mouth, hoping that none of the scents around him would affect him.  _ What if one of these alphas was he true mate. How embarrassing would it be to submit in front of everyone? _

Michele started to feel dizzy and his head felt all fuzzy. He was in the middle of changing when he took a deep breath and breathed in a scent that seemed overwhelming compared to the others. He barely had time to consider what that meant before he found himself kneeling on the floor of the locker room.

_ Oh God. It happened. Which one of these alphas is my true mate? Please, please don’t let it be JJ or Chris. That would be. . . who is it? Who do I have to give up my life to?  _

He could feel the hard tile beneath his knees. Michele whined and blushed. 

_ This is so embarrassing. Why did it have to happen with everyone here? _

Michele was stuck on the floor until one of two things happened. Either his alpha had to release him from the submission or the alpha had to leave. Once the alpha got far enough away the submission would wear off. Emil looked over and saw Michele kneeled on the floor in front of his locker. No one else seemed to notice what was going on. 

Emil thought  _ Is he sick? He seemed okay earlier. Wait. Oh God, did he just submit?! Michele’s an omega? I thought he was a beta. Who is his alpha? Should I try to help him? Can I even help him? He’ll probably bite my head off, but I am going to try help him anyways. _

Leaving his locker, Emil went over and crouched by Michele. 

Emil, speaking softly, asked, “Are you okay?”

His smell surrounded Michele and it was so good that it made Michele want to cry, or to bury his nose in Emil’s neck and smell it forever. 

_ It can’t be. It just can’t be.  _

Michele growled out, “Fine.”

Emil, grabbing Michele’s arm, said, “Let me help you up.”

Michele felt the compulsion release.

_ Well, damn.  _

With Emil’s help, Michele stood. 

Emil thought  _ He stood when I helped him and no one else has left. That means it’s me. I am Michele’s alpha. Oh shit! Michele is my soulmate.  _

Emil smiled and turned towards Michele.

He started, “We’re . . .”

Michele suddenly jerked his arm away from Emil. 

Emil, frowning, said, “Michele? What. . .”

Michele interrupted, “Really, I’m fine.”

Emil said, “But.”

Michele said, “I am fine and I don’t need  _ your  _ help.”

Emil stepped back in shock.

He said, “But. . .”

Michele said, “No but. I don’t need any help. Go away.”

Emil said, “Oh.” 

Emil stood by Michele for an awkward moment but then went back to his locker to finish changing. Every so often he would look Michele’s way as if checking that he really was okay or that perhaps he had changed his mind. 

Emil thought  _ He doesn’t want me. Why doesn’t he want me? I am not that bad of an alpha, am I? My soulmate hates me. Has an omega ever refused their alpha?  _

Emil finished packing up his gear. He stopped to talk to Chris before leaving the dressing room. 

Emil said, “I am suddenly not feeling well, Chris. I think I am going to pass on dinner and go straight back to the hotel.”

Chris, taking in his teary-eyed expression, asked, “Are you okay?”

Emil said, “I should be fine. Just need some sleep.”

Chris said, “If you are sure. We’ll miss you at dinner but I hope you get to feeling better.”

Emil said, “Thanks.”

Emil took one last look back at Michele. Blue eyes met violet for a moment and Emil held his breath in hope, but Michele looked away. Emil hoisted his bag on his shoulder and walked out of the dressing room. He was on the verge of tears as he headed back to the hotel. 

_ I never thought that my omega would reject me. How do I . . .? I didn’t think that could happen. Won’t we get sick without each other? Can’t we die? _

When he reached the hotel, Emil took the elevator to his floor and he let himself into his hotel room. He shut the door and laid his bag on the ground. He slid down the door until he was on the floor. He put his head in his hands and began to cry uncontrollably. 

_ Michele doesn’t want me. My soulmate doesn’t want me. I thought we were at least friends, that we could talk about something like this, but he. . . he would rather die than be with me. How bad of an alpha am I? That he would rather die than be my soulmate.  _

Emil continued to cry until he passed out on the floor. He came to an hour or so later when he heard knocking on the door. 

Chris said, “Emil? Are you there? I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay. It’s not like you to pass on dinner and you seemed so sad this afternoon. Just let me know that you are okay, alright?”

Emil couldn’t find it in himself to open the door or answer Chris. 

_ I’m not worth anyone’s concern. Not even my soulmate wants me.  _

He heard Chris leave and go further down the hall. He heard his cell phone ring and this time it was from Leo. 

_ Chris must of called him. Can’t they just let me be miserable in peace? I’m not worth their concern. They should worry about someone else who is worth their time.  _

Emil took a deep breath and pulled himself off of the floor. He wiped his eyes and packed his bags for the early flight he had the next day. 

_ I need to go home. I want to see my family before. . . it gets so bad that they know. I don’t want them to know that my soulmate didn’t want me. I’m going to die and I hear that it is painful. Does Michele know? Does he realize what he has done?  _

Spent, Emil crawled into bed, but he couldn’t sleep. He was up most of the night thinking about Michele and how it all went wrong. 

***

Michele saw Emil stop and talk to Chris.

_ What is he saying? Does he know? Oh God, he must know. Is he telling Chris what happened? Is he telling him that I am an omega? No one will ever respect me again if they know.  _

He caught Emil’s eyes as he looked back one last time before leaving.

Michele thought  _ I have never seen his eyes look so sad.  _

Michele watched as Emil hosted his bag on his shoulder and walked out of the dressing room. 

_ He looks like he is about to cry. He thinks I have rejected him. Well, I did kind of. What am I doing? I will literally die without him. I hurt him. How could I. . . I’m a bad omega. He deserves someone better than me.  _

He took one step towards the alpha and almost cried out but he stopped himself at the last minute. He wanted to wrap his body around the alpha and never let go. 

_ Please don’t leave me. I need you.  _

Michele shook his head. 

_ I’m fine. I don’t need an alpha running my life. Besides Emil deserves an omega that is better than me. _

He sighed as he put the last of his gear in his bag. As he looked around the locker room, he noticed he was one of the last skaters to leave as per usual. Once he was all packed up, he left the dressing room. He began the short trek back to the hotel. 

_ At least Sara isn’t here to convince me to go to talk to my alpha. Damn it, he is not my alpha. I just really want to go to bed. I feel awful.  _

Michele let himself into his room. He recoiled at the sterile empty smell of the room. 

_ I need. . . _

Michele shook his head. 

_ I don’t need anyone. I am fine by myself. I am sure this whole being sick thing is overhyped to convince omegas to submit to their alphas. I’ll be fine. But I. . . _

Michele packed his bag and then climbed into his cold empty bed. He whined in his sleep calling out for the alpha he claimed to not want. 

***   
  


A few days later

Sara pleaded, “Mickey, tell me what is wrong? You’ve been sick ever since you got back from the competition. What happened? Why won’t you tell me?”

Michele replied, “Because you’ll make me talk to him.”

Sara, exasperated, said, “Talk to who?”

Michele said, “My alpha.”

“Your alpha? You submitted?!! To who? Why aren’t you with them? Did they reject you?”

“Not telling. Who it is isn’t important. I rejected them. I don’t need an alpha.”

“God damn it, Mickey. You will literally die without them. Why didn’t you talk to them? Oh, never mind. Tell me who it is so I can call them and fix this for you.”

“No. I’ll be fine.”

Sara shook her head. “No, you won’t. Don’t you remember the videos they showed us in school of omegas who submitted but then couldn’t find their mate? Their bodies geared up for a heat but they couldn’t go into heat without their alphas. Eventually, their bodies broke down and they died. We have to find your alpha.”

“But I. . .”

“It doesn’t matter what you want or don’t want. You need to tell me who your alpha is so they can come here and keep you from dying, idiot.”

Michele sighed. “It’s Emil.”

“Emil? He’s liked you forever. You are friends. Why didn’t you talk to him? Does he know?”

“He knows.”

“Then why. . . You rejected Emil? Poor, sweet, Emil? Mickey, really? Why?”

“I panicked, okay? By the time I realized what I had done, he was already leaving and everyone was still there and I. . .”

“Oh, Mickey. I’m sorry. Let’s call Emil. I’m sure we can make this right.”

***

Emil answered the phone, “Hello?”

Sara asked, “Emil?”

“Sara, how are you?” 

“Emil, you’ve got to come to Italy, now.”

Emil stuttered, “W. . . What? Why?

Sara sighed and said, “You know why.”

Emil sadly said, “He doesn’t want me. And I won’t force this on him.”

“You really don’t have a choice. You both will die if you don’t come and see him through his heat.”

Emil, with tears in his voice, said, “He made it pretty clear that he didn’t want or need me. Sara, I’m sorry. I just can’t if he. . . I’m sorry.”

“He does want you he just. . .”

“You can’t clean up his mess this time, Sara. If he changes his mind he knows my number.”

Emil hung up on the stunned Sara. She went back to Michele’s room where he was waiting.

Michele asked, “What did he say?”

Sara, livid, said, “You must have really hurt him, Mickey. He was crying on the phone and refused to come unless you called and asked him. What the Hell did you say to him?”

Michele, embarrassed, said, “I don’t. . . know. I panicked. . . I must have said something awful.”

She threw the phone at Michele and said, “You have to call him. You need him and he is hurt. You have some apologizing to do.”

Michele picked up the phone and said, “O. . . kay. I’ll call him.”

Michele punched in Emil’s number. 

Emil said, “I already told you, Sara. . .”

Michele, taking a deep breath, said, “It’s not Sara.”

“Mi. . . chele?

“Yes.”

“W. . . Why are you calling me?”

“I’m sorry, Emil. I am so so sorry.”

“For?”

“For telling you to go away. For being so mean to you. I. . . panicked. The other skaters were there and I was embarrassed that it happened to me in front of all of them. I took it out on you and I’m sorry. I need you, Emil. Please, I need you.”

“Do you really want me to come, Michele? You made it pretty plain that you didn’t need me.”

“I was wrong. I do need you. I want you, please forgive me. I. . . please, Emil, just come to Italy. Let’s talk about this face to face. I need to see you, please.”    
Emil sighed. “Okay. I’ll come to Italy.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon.”


	2. Picking up the Pieces

Emil hung up the phone. He packed a bag and called his brother.

Emil asked, “Can you take me to the airport, Thomas?”

Thomas replied, “Sure. I can be there in 15 minutes.”

“Thanks.”

Thomas picked Emil up from his apartment for the drive to the airport. 

Thomas asked, “Where are you going in such a hurry?”

Emil replied, “Italy.”

“Are you going to see the Italian twins that you are so fond of?”

“Yes.”

“I hope you come back feeling better. You’ve looked so sad since you got home from that last competition. You look like you don’t feel well either. Are you sure you should be flying right now? Can’t whatever they want wait a few days until you feel better?”

“No, it can’t wait. I need to see them right now. It is really important.”

“What could be so important?”

Emil didn’t say anything but he heard his brother gasp.

“Which one is it?”

Emil sighed. “The boy.”

“Dad isn’t going to be thrilled about that.”

“I know.”

“Why didn’t you go back with them from the competition?”

“It’s complicated.”

“He didn’t reject you, did he?”

Emil didn’t say anything.

“Oh, Emil. I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine. We are going to work it out.”

_ I hope. _

Emil’s brother let him out at the airport. Emil booked himself on the next flight to Italy. He texted the flight information to Sara, hoping she would pick him up when he got there. 

As he sat in the airport waiting for his flight he thought,  _ I can’t believe this is happening. Does he really want me? He did sound sincere on the phone, but it could just be. . . he was awful adamant about not wanting me at the competition.  _

Emil got up as his flight was called to board. He found his seat on the airplane and suffered through the longest flight of his life.

_ I have no idea what I am going to say or do when I get there.  _

Sara was there at the airport to pick him up when he arrived. She had texted him that she would be waiting in the car at the pickup curb. 

When he got in the car, she said, “Hi, Emil.”

“Hi.”

“You look. . .”

Emil raised an eyebrow. “Look?”

“Rough.”

“Thanks, Sara, that’s just what I want to hear before I meet the soulmate that doesn’t want me.”

“He does want you. He is just being stubborn.”

“Stubborn to death?”

“That’s Mickey for you.”

Emil sighed. “What am I doing here?”

“Talking some sense into your dumbass omega?”

Emil laughed. “No really, Sara, why did I come?”

“Because you love him and you don’t want either one of you to die.”

Emil closed his eyes and was quiet for the rest of the trip to the Crispino home.

Sara said, “We are here, Emil.”

Emil took a deep breath and let it out and then retrieved his bag from the car. He slowly walked into the apartment that the Crispinos stayed in. 

Sara sighed. “You aren’t going to execution, Emil. It’s just Michele.”

“He’s never been just Michele to me.”

Sara shook her head and showed Emil to the guest room. Emil set his bag down on the bed. 

Sara asked, “Do you want to see him now?”

“Might as well and get it over with. That way I can leave today if he wants.”

Sara pulled at her hair in frustration. “Oh My God, Emil. He is not going to want you to leave.”

“How do you know?”

“I. . .”

She stood in front of her brother’s room speechless. Emil leaned around her and knocked on the door.

Michele said, “Come in.”

Emil walked into the room. It was dark, but he could just make out a figure curled up on the bed. 

Emil said, “Michele?” 

“I’m here.”

“It’s Emil.”

“So you really did come.”

“I said I would, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but. . .”

“Can I sit down?”

“Please.” 

Michele scooted back on the bed a little to leave Emil a space to sit. Emil was sure to sit down outside the nest Michele had constructed and resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. 

_ He looks like he is in a lot of pain. This is all my fault. I should have never let him leave without really talking to him. _

Michele started, “I’m sorry. . .”

Emil sighed. “I know.”

“I didn’t mean all those things I said.”

“Then why did you say them?”

“I was scared and embarrassed. No one knew that I was an omega. And it all happened right there in the locker room. I just panicked and took it all out on you. The one person who was trying to help me. I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just start over, okay? Pretend none of that happened.”

“Okay.”

“We’re soulmates, Michele. Do you want me to stay or do you want me to go? It’s all up to you. I can stay just for this heat or I can stay and we can try being together.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to stay and be a real part of your life. I love you, Michele, and have for a long time.”

“I. . . want. . . .”

Emil held his breath

“You to stay, please. I want to give us a try.”

Emil let out the breath he was holding and smiled. 

He looked at Michele and asked, “Are you sure?”

Michele nodded.

Emil asked, “When you are in heat, do you want me to?”

“To?”

“Oh My God, Michele don’t make me say it.”

Michele just grinned. 

Emil ran a hand down his face and asked, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Michele shivered. “Yes.”

“Knot you?”

Michele nodded.

“I need you to say the words, Mickey, I don’t want there to be any more misunderstandings.”

Michele blushed and said, “Yes."

“Mark you?”

“Y. . .es?

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I am sure. I want you, Emil. I want you to stay, and not just for my heat.”

Emil gasped. “Really?”

“Really.”

“C. . . Can I touch you?”

Michele softly said, “Yes.”

Emil reached over the nest and gently touched Michele on the cheek. Michele leaned into the touch and sighed in relief. Michele reached up and grabbed Emil’s shirt. 

He growled, “Get in here.”

Emil crawled into the nest and settled himself behind Michele. He wrapped his arms around Michele’s middle and pulled him backward until his back was flush with Emil’s front. Michele’s body relaxed and the omega quickly fell asleep. Emil felt Michele put one of his hands on Emil’s and then heard his even breathing.

_ He fell asleep. I guess his body is preparing for the heat. I might as well get some rest too.  _

Emil listened to Michele’s soft breathing until he also fell asleep. 

****

Michele awakened and was confused.

_ Where am I? There is someone in bed with me?! I feel so hot. I need. . . _

He quickly looked around the room and figured out it was his bedroom. He was almost afraid to turn around and see who was in bed with him. 

_ Did I bring someone home? I never do that. What’s going on? _

He turned around and came nose to nose with a sleeping Emil. 

_ Emil? What’s he doing here?  _

Another wave of heat crashed through Michele’s body. He grit his teeth against the pain.

_ I’m in heat but that should only happen if. . . oh.  _

The memories came flooding back. 

_ He’s my alpha. That’s why he is here.  _

He whined, which woke up Emil.

“Michele?” Emil said sleepily.

He wrapped his arms around Michele and pulled the omega closer. Emil buried his nose in Michele’s scent glands. Michele groaned at the slight pressure. Desperate, Michele pushed Emil back and crashed his lips into Emil’s in a sloppy uncoordinated kiss. Emil took control of the kiss and deepened it. Michele moaned into the kiss. Emil used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Michele’s mouth. Both men groaned as Emil slid his tongue across Michele’s. Emil’s hands slid down Michele’s body until he reached Michele’s ass. He ran his hands down Michele’s ass caressing it. Emil then leveraged Michele’s body closer to his. Michele could feel Emil’s erection against his own. He groaned.

Michele said, “Clothes, too many clothes. Off.”

Emil chuckled and drew his shirt over his head and dropped it in the nest. Michele ran his hands down Emil’s torso. 

_ He’s beautiful.  _

Emil shivered at the touch. Michele pushed Emil down in the nest and kissed his way down the alpha’s torso. When he flicked his tongue over Emil’s nipple, the alpha groaned and arched into the touch. He continued kissing his way down Emil until he reached the edge of Emil’s pants. He looked up at Emil who nodded. Michele removed Emil’s pants and watched as Emil’s erection sprung free. 

_ I want that in me. _

He kissed the tip of Emil’s erection and ran his tongue down the length. Emil moaned as he was enveloped in Michele’s warm, wet mouth. 

Emil choked, “If you. . . keep that up. . . I. . . ah. . . won’t last long.” 

Michele pulled off of Emil’s length. He pulled his own shirt and pants off. He crawled up Emil until he was straddling his hips. Emil grabbed Michele’s ass and brought him forward. He slipped one finger into the omega it went in with no resistance thanks to the slick that Michele was producing. Michele moaned at the sensation of being filled. Emil added a second finger. He slid the fingers in and out of the omega. 

Michele groaned. “Please, I’m stretched enough. Let me. . .”

Emil shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He slipped a third finger into Michele. He pumped his fingers in and out of the omega causing Michele to groan and writhed on top of the alpha.   


Michele pleaded, “Now. I need you now, please.” 

Emil pulled his fingers free and let Michele scoot backward. Michele gripped Emil’s length and slowly lowered himself onto the alpha’s erection. Emil moaned as he was engulfed by Michele’s wet heat. Michele used his powerful legs to leverage himself up and down Emil’s length. Emil groaned at the sight of Michele above him. Emil planted his feet on the bed and thrust up into Michele, coordinating their rhythms. Michele groaned in pleasure. 

Michele cried, “I’m. . . going. . . to. . .”

Emil huskily said, “Come for me, Mickey.”

Michele’s first orgasm crashed through his body, causing the omega to whine in pleasure. Emil placed his hands on Michele’s hips to hold him stable as he continued to thrust into the omega. Emil felt his knot filling. He thrust harder, forcing his knot into the omega. Michele groaned as he came again at the sensation of being so fully filled. His body constricted around Emil causing the alpha to release into Michele. Emil leaned up and bit hard into Michele’s scent glands, marking the omega as his, causing Michele to come for the third time. After coming down from his orgasmic high, he slumped over, exhausted, onto Emil. Emil arranged them into a more comfortable position to wait for his knot to deflate. Michele was asleep instantly. Emil watched his omega sleep, feeling like the luckiest alpha on the planet. 


End file.
